This invention relates to a slingshot.
Slingshot devices for propelling objects have long been known wherein an elastic member has its ends anchored to a frame and has a pouch for carrying objects to be propelled. Traditionally, these devices have been in the form of hand held articles wherein the frame, at its front end, includes upright legs to which the elastic member is anchored. A depending arm is gripped by one hand of a user and the pouch is retracted by the other hand to tension the band.
Various modifications have been proposed for increasing the accuracy and distance of the slingshot, such as the use of an arm brace extending rearwardly from the depending arm to provide the shooter with more control. Notwithstanding such modifications, though, the distances to which projectiles could be fired from slingshots have been severely limited.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a slingshot which is capable of maximizing the power and distance of object propulsion.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a slingshot in which a high degree of accuracy is maintained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel slingshot capable of increasing the velocity of fire projectiles without appreciably increasing the stock length or the force required to extend the band.